digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angemon
Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. He has six shining wings and pure white clothes, and he relentlessly attacks his enemy until they are deleted. It is said that he is the existence of good and he brings happiness to many. He and Angewomon are partners and they compliment each other's powers well. Even though he is a Champion, he is strong enough to defeat Evil Ultimate Digimon. He is described as having a virtuous and compassionate heart. Bokomon: And you could certainly do worse. Angemon has a virtuous and compassionate heart, and few can withstand his Hand of Fate attack... Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Angemon and Angewomon appeared to fight Kokomon in the form of Cherubimon. Later on, Angemon and Angewomon Digivolved to their Mega forms of Seraphimon and Magnadramon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs. Revenge of Diaboromon Angemon and Angewomon appeared to help Omnimon fight Diaboromon. The angels pinned him down as Omnimon impaled Diaboromon before he appeared in the Real World as Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Numerous Angemon are soldiers of Lord HolyAngemon's army. An Angemon was among the fallen Digimon that were killed by Neo Saiba. Another one loyal to Lord HolyAngemon was punched by a large Devidramon during Neo Saiba's invasion of Lord HolyAngemon's castle. A large number of Angemon performed a suicide attack on Arkadimon Super Ultimate, but they were obliterated by Arkadimon's God Matrix. Digimon Next An Angemon was seen fighting a Devimon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Another one also appears to support the group against NEO; due to his positioning next to Angewomon, it might be a reference to Adventure's Angemon. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Angemon is a Variable dealing damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon. There is a DNA Digivolve hint involving him and Ankylomon which says that the two can make MagnaAngemon or Shakkoumon. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamer Yamato "Matt" Ishida uses an Angemon in his party against you, possibly a reference to his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's Angemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Angemon card also increases the Digimon's YP, or how much a de-digivolution is delayed by. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon World In Freezeland the hero can find a chapel with a statue of Angemon, after finding a strange glowing ball later on, the statue of Angemon is gone and the real Angemon appears, after a conversation Angemon heads to the city and becomes Jijimon's advisor. Digimon World 2 Defeating Numemon releases Angemon whom reveals that Numemon wanted to force the peaceful digimon in the Meditation Dome to attack Digital City and the tamers there, Angemon returns to the Meditation Dome where you can talk to him at anytime. Angemon is also a playable Digimon and digivolves from either ClearAgumon or Patamon, and can digivolve to either MagnaAngemon or Andromon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Angemon is the last opponent in Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He is also an obtainable Nature type Card. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Appears as the Champion of Patamon and digivolves to MagnaAngemon. Digimon World DS Angemon digivolves from Patamon, and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Angemon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve into MagnaAngemon or Lucemon Fallen Mode (through DNA Digivolution with Devimon). Attacks * Hand of Fate/Hand of Destiny (Heaven's Knuckle): Fires sacred energy from his fist. * Angel Rod/Angel Staff (Holy Rod): Strikes the opponent with his staff. * God Typhoon: Spins his staff, creating a divine whirlwind. Variations / Subspecies * Piddomon * Devimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Angel Digimon